Weird Chris
by Cirnelle
Summary: Starts from a scene in Chriscrossed. Nobody noticed the blue orbs coming from Bianca's stomach and into Chris. And what's up with moody Chris? And... Pregnant Chris? Future traveling included!
1. blue orbs

**Weird Chris**

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed, don't own Chris, do own a watch now:smiling happily:

Summary: Starts from a scene in Chris-crossed. Bianca is just thrown on the table leg, but nobody noticed the blue orbs coming from Bianca's stomach and into Chris'! And what's up with moody Chris? And... Pregnant Chris? Future traveling included! And maybe a resistant with Chris as leader:):)

A/N: I don't really remember the scene of Chris-crossed, so the dialoges might be a little different. Sorry for that. And this is a male pregnancy fic. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have no problems with it... Please read it, enjoy it and please review! Oh, and Bianca is just four months pregnant. The time in the future and the time in the past, or present doesn't go the same. Honestly, I have no idea how many time have past between Chris coming to the past and the episode of C-C, but in this fic. it's four months. Oh! And the sisters never moved out.

Story!

* * *

Wyatt had just trown Bianca on the table leg. Chris waves his arm and sends Wyatt flying backwards, knock out. He walks to Bianca. Tears started to form in his eyes. 

Bianca looked at Chris. He tried to smile. "Hey..." he said softly. "Hey.. haven't we been here before?" She replied.

"Maybe we will be here again." he said. "Maybe. If you can finish what we started." Bianca gave him the ring. She was crying. Not just because she's dying, but she also knows she's pregnant and Chris doesn't know it. Maybe he never will. And she will never see the baby. Her heart was breaking. She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay with Chris and together raise the child she carying inside of her.

As if the baby could feel it's mothers pain, it did something strange. Chris and Bianca where too busy looking at eachother and Wyatt was on the other side of the room. None of them saw the blue orbs coming from Bianca's abdomen and into Chris'.

Wyatt stirred. "Quick! Take the spell so he can't send anyone after you!" Bianca said hurriedly. Chris walked to the book of shadows and started looking for the spell. Once he founded it, he started to chant.

_"Hear these words_

_hear the rhyme_

_heed the hope within my mind..."_

Wyatt threw an energiebal at Chris. He ducked.

_"...Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time"_

He teared the page out of the book and took a last look at Bianca. She looked back at him. Her eyes encourage him to go. He dived in the portal before Wyatt's energiebal could hit him.

_

* * *

_

Three days later

"Come on Chris! Tell us something about the future." Phoebe pleaded. It was saturday, and the charmed ones and Chris was sitting in the living room. The sisters were just quietly chatting a little bit when Phoebe suddenly asked her question.

Chris was reading a book when he heard his name and looked up. "What! I've told you already, I can't tell you about the future. Future consequences remember?" He was getting frustrated. Why couldn't the sisters just leave him alone. He was still feeling sad of leaving Bianca in the future. He couldn't even give her a funeral. On top of that, he wasn't feeling that well these days. Ever since he came back from the future, again, he was constantly throwing up and feeling dizzy. He even stopped demonhunting the first day because he was feeling really crappy.

Phoebe looked disappointed. "Oh well, was worth a shot." she said.

"Maybe you can tell us something about yourself then?" Paige asked. She wanted to know the mysterious whitelighter better. Ever since she found out he was a half witch half whitelighter too, she felt this connection between them. Well, actually before that already, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"There's not much to tell. I'm 21 years old and I was engaged to Bianca. But she died." he finished sadly. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. Oh yeah, there was also this emotion thingy. He could always hide his emotions pretty good, but in these days, he was getting upset about the tiniest things. Huh, weird.

"But she was a phoenix." Piper said.

"Doesn't make her evil!" Chris snapped.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled. Three demons have shimmered in behind the couch where Chris sat. But he thought she was talking about Bianca, so he said: "She was not!"

Piper did see the demons and she tried to blow the one up that was about to attack Chris. Didn't really work, but the demon did got thrown to the wall. Chris turned around to see the demons. He waved his hands to TK the demon away, but instead of a demon crashing into the wall, an athame appeared in his hand.

TBC

A/N: Well! That was the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please review! And sorry for bad grammar!


	2. icecream

**Weird Chris**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. I didn't own it in my last chapter, why would I own it now?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

While he was looking at the athame, the sisters were fighting the demons. One sister against one demon. Paige was orbing all around the room to avoid the fireballs the demon sent to her. Phoebe was using empathy to channel the fireball back to the demon, but it didn't vanquish him. 

A demon was about to throw a fireball at Piper, when Chris snapped out of his shock and threw the athame at the demon, vanquising him. They went to help Phoebe and Paige with the other two.

Paige just orbed back in when the demon threw another fireball at her. Chris lifted his hand and water came out of it, hitting the fireball, and as a result, the fireball went out.

"You need to stab them in the heart with something sharp! That's the only way to vanquish them!" Chris yelled.

Paige was a little bit shocked about the fact that Chris can shoot water out of his hands, but quickly came over it and looked around for something sharp.

Seeing the knife on the tabel where she was cutting fruit with it, she called for it. "Knife! Heart!" And the knife orbed right into the demons heart, vanquishing it.

They turned around, just in time to see Phoebe vanquishing the demon with her shoes. She was wearing stiletto's.

"Ha! That'll teach them to never under estimate a woman or her shoes!" Phoebe said. Then, realising something. "Aww, but my shoes are ruined! Are you sure we don't have a insurance for these things?"

Piper just smiled. She really wish there was, but after five years being a witch, she knew better.

"Hey Chris! What kind of powers do you actually have?" Paige asked suddenly.

Chris sighted. He knew they would ask this question sooner or later. He just hoped that it would be later. "Well, I have..." He started, but he suddenly felt like throwing up, so the sentence became, "... to throw up." And he quickly orbed out.

Paige was a little bit confused by his response, but when she heard some noise upstairs, she understood what he ment and grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hands and orbed them upstairs, earning herself a "HEY!" from her startled sisters.

They orbed outside the bedroom and hear the toilet flushing. A very pale looking Chris came out.

"Chris, are you ok? You don't look so good." Piper asked worriedly.

"Well, you wouldn't look so good either right after you've thrown up everything you ate today!" Chris snapped, but regretted it immediatly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you, I just don't feel so good right now. I need to sit down, why don't we go back to the living room?" And he went down the stairs.

Piper wasn't mad at him for snapping at her. She could remember very well when she was pregnant, and had this morning sickness, she was very kranky too. Although this is different, throwing up is never fun.

* * *

When they were all in the living room, Chris was the first one to speak. "So, you want to know what my powers are. Let's see, I can orb, but you already knew that. I have telekenises, I can shoot water out of my hand, and I can also shoot fire out of my hand." 

"But why have you never used them before?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I have used them before, just not in front of you guys. I sometimes use TK when we go on a demon vanquish, but you never noticed it, because it's less obvious than shooting fire or water." Chris explained.

"Wait, but earlier today I saw an athame appearing in your hand. What power was that?" Piper asked.

Chris scratched his head. "Well, the truth is, I don't know. I wanted to TK the demon away, but somehow, the athame appeared in my hand. It never happened before."

"What were you thinking when it happened?" Phoebe asked.

"How to vanquish those demons. I remembered that the only way of vanquishing it is stabbing him through the heart and then the athame appeared." Chris responded.

"Maybe you have a new power?" Paige tried.

"But he already has a lot, with his fire and water shooting." Piper said.

At that moment, Leo orbed in. "The elders sensed a strong power surge that appeared three days ago. They want you to be more alert in case it's evil."

Then he spotted Chris. "Hey Chris! Did you know you don't look so good today?"

Chris snorted. "Yeez, thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel flattered."

"I was just asking." Leo said.

"Don't mind him, Leo. He's a little moody today. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's PMS-ing." Paige teased.

"HEY!" Chris yelled. "Just kidding!" Paige ducked for a pillow, aimed for her head.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo laughed. Chris and Paige chuckeled. (a/n: did I spelled it right?)

Chris stood up. "Well, I better get going. I have an appointment at six, and I don't want to be late."

"An appointment?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Future consequences!" With that he orbed out. Mainly to avoid further questions. He was going to meet a demon who might have information on who turned Wyatt evil. Or the new power surge that appeared 3 days ago. Whichever he gets first before the demon starts to get the urge to kill him. Speaking of urges, he suddenly craved a chocolate/cookie dough ice-cream with strawberry sause and lots of nuts on top. Weird... Oh, and don't forget a cherry!

TBC

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for bad grammar! Please review! 


	3. mood swings

**Weird Chris**

Disclaimer: This is getting boring.. No I don't own charmed. Why would anybody even _think_ I own it? Are they crazies?

A/N: I'm soooo terribly sorry for the late update. Please forgive me, but my muse wouldn't talk tome _:silence: _See? So I had to look for another muse,which was really hard, cause walking into a store and ask, "Excuse me, but do you sell a muse?", just seem a little bit weird.

Thank ya all for the reviews! I feel so happy to know that ppl like my story. :D

Oh, and I'm not really sure how long it has been, since Chris went to the past, till Chris-Chrossed, but in this story, it's 5 months okay? Good. **_

* * *

_**

_Last chapter:_

_"Don't mind him, Leo. He's a little moody today. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's PMS-ing." Paige teased._

_"Hey!" Chris yelled. "Just kidding!" Paige ducked for a pillow, aimed for her head._

_Piper, Phoebe and Leo laughed. Chris and Paige chuckled._

_Chris stood up. "Well, I better get going. I have an appointment at six, and I don't want to be late."_

_"An appointment?" Phoebe asked curiously._

_"Future consequences!" With that he orbed out. Mainly to avoid further questions. He was going to meet a demon who might have information on who turned Wyatt evil. Or the new power surge that appeared 3 days ago. Whichever he gets first before the demon starts to get the urge to kill him. Speaking of urges, he suddenly craved a chocolate/cookie dough ice-cream with strawberry sause and lots of nuts on top. Weird... Oh, and don't forget a cherry!

* * *

_

Chapter 3 

Mood swings

"Come on Piper! Just one more demon. One lousy low-level demon. That's all I ask. Pleassseeeee." Whined Chris.

The Charmed ones and their future, neurotic and 5 months pregnant (not that he knows it yet) whitelighter are in the underworld. They'd just vanquished the third demon on Chris' list of threats and the sisters are covered in demon goo.

"No Chris, we've had enough for today! We're grumpy, we're tired and we're covered in demon goo. We deserve to go home and take a shower." Piper replied.

Chris knew that they were tired and he also knew that they deserved to go home, but his mood-swing flared up, so instead of being reasonable, he yelled: "What if this is the demon that gets to Wyatt! What if this demon is going to be the next ruler of the underworld, just because you didn't vanquish him today? What if..." but he got cut off by Paige.

"What if he's not. What if he gets vanquished anyway tonight be someone else? Like another witch? We can't kill every demon in the underworld, Chris. And as you said, he's a low-level demon, so he can hardly be a threat."

"We don't know that! For all we know, he could somehow gain power over the night and become a high-level demon or something like that." Chris threw back at Paige.

"And for all we know, all the demons could somehow just die over the night and there could be world peace." Phoebe piped in sarcasticly. "The point is, we don't know what will happen tomorrow. So let's just go home now and worry about demons later."

Chris pouted.

* * *

Manor

He was still sulking when they orbed back to the manor. When Piper saw his pouting face and himself covered in demon goo, she suddenly got this motherly feeling for him.

"Okay Chris, you go to P3 now and take a shower. After that, come back here and we'll all have a nice dinner together. You sure haven't been eating healthy lately. I alway see you eating sweets and such." She fussed over him.

Chris was a little bit surprised at Piper's fussing over him, but got over his shock and broke into a huge grin. It has been a long time since he's eaten his mother's food, and he suddenly felt very happy. But then he frowned. _Just wait a minute... I haven't been eating healthy? Well, okay, it's _maybe_ true, but lately he just suddenly had these cravings for sweet things. It's not a bad thing. I blame it on the stress._

Piper's heart melted when she saw her whitelighter's face lit up with happiness. But then she was confused when Chris frowned. And then broke back into a grin.

"Will there be chocolate cake?" Chris asked hopefully.

When Phoebe and Paige heard the words 'chocolate' and 'cake' they looked at Piper with puppy-dog eyes too. "Pleaassee." they said in unison.

Piper chuckled. Her sisters and whitelighter can be so childish sometimes. "Only if we can all shower first."

Chris' grin got even wider and orbed out immediatly.

Piper glared at her sisters. "The showerclose tomy room is for me first!" And she ran up the stairs.

Phoebe and Paige looked at eachother. Phoebe ran up the stairs too and yelled after her shoulder: "Beat you there!"

"I don't think so." Paige replied and orbed straight to the other bathroom. After she closed the door, Phoebe could be heard yelling: "No fair!" Paige chuckled and started the shower.

* * *

P3

After a shower and changing in clean clothes, Chris felt a lot better. He was just wondering why he'd been acting so weird back there with the Charmed ones, when he suddenly felt movement in his belly. Chris was startled. His hand flew instinctivily to his stomach. '_That was weird'_ he thought. He stayed still for a moment, not knowing why, wanting to feel that tiny little flutter again. But nothing happened. '_Oh well, it must have been my imagination.' _So he just orbed to the manor.

Tbc...

* * *

A/n: I know it's a small chapter, but I wanted to get this out on Christmas. I hope next chapter will be sooner written and updated than this one, but the chances are small, so don't get your hopes up. 

Btw, I looovveeeeee your reviews! They keep me alive through the hell they call school and the demons they call teachers.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

And please review!


End file.
